Are We or Aren't We
by Grace Lacey
Summary: Jude and Tommy are together and happy, but when Jude receives unexpected news from her sister, she finds herself second guessing their relationship. Can they make it through this? JOMMY! Rated T cause it suggests things.young readers wont be scarred.


It's been three months since Tommy Quincy left G Major and Jude Harrison behind to help his family in Montreal.

**Flashback**

Tommy and Jude were in the studio eating pizza and finishing mixing Jude's latest song "Perfect."

"Alright Harrison , what do you think"

Tommy had just finished putting the final touches on Jude's latest song for her third album.

"OMG Tommy!! It's amazing!!"

" I think we've got a hit single here 'Big Eyes'" Tommy said, Jude smiled, they slowly moved closer into each other leaning into a kiss. Just before their lips could meet Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Great, just great" Tommy mumbled. He looked at the caller ID, "Sorry Jude I have to take this." He walked into the recording booth, oblivious to the fact that the microphone was on and Jude could hear him talking.

ON THE PHONE

??: Tommy, you need to come home now.

Tommy: What!? Why!?

??: Mom's not doing well the doctor is giving her three months and she wants to see you before she goes.

Tommy: Amy I thought that I made it clear that I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore! Not after what she did!

Amy: Tommy please, for me? Please Tommy. I'm begging you.

Tommy: sighs "Fine, but I'm not staying any longer than I have to Amy. I'll be on the first flight out there. I'll see you soon.

Amy: Thank you Tom, I'll see you when you get here.

Tommy: Bye Amy

Amy: Bye Tom.

Tommy hung up the phone and walked back into the Studio and looked at Jude's face. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Jude, that was my sister, I'm sorry, I have to go to Montreal to see her and my mother, she's not doing well."

"OMG TOMMY! Is she okay?!" Jude asked with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure," Tommy replied, "My sister needs me there as soon as possible. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry Jude." Tommy looked down not wanting Jude to see the hurt in his eyes. Jude took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes.

"Tommy it's not your fault that your mom is sick, go be with her, I'll still be here when you get back." Jude said with a heart warming smile.

"Goodbye Quincy"

"Goodbye big eyes, I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, now go be with your mom and sister."

With that Tommy leaned in and lightly yet passionately kissed Jude's soft lips. "Goodbye" He said one last time and then he was gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jude was sitting in her favourite chair in Studio A. It was Tommy's chair, the man she loved, the man that left her 3 months ago to be with his mother and sister, the man she missed, the man that left before they could be together.

Tommy watched her for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight before him, while leaning against the door frame to Studio A. Their studio.

"Keeping my seat warm for me Harrison?" Tommy said with a big grin on his face. Jude swivelled around in her chair when she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"TOMMY!! YOU'RE BACK!! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!" Jude screamed, while she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Tommy smiled, "I missed you too big eyes, more than you imagine." Tommy said sweetly while looking into the eyes that he missed with his whole heart. He regretted leaving her, he longed to hold her in his arms. He wanted to see her more than anything in the world. While Tommy had her in his arms he tried to resist the temptation of kissing her beautiful lips. They looked deep into each others eyes and could see each others desires, the same desire the other had. It felt like a surge of electricity rushed through their bodies. All their pent up sexual tension seemed to explode. Soon Tommy had Jude's body against soundboard kissing her passionately, she returned the kiss with just as much passion, lust, desire and love. They had waited so long for this to happen and now it finally was.

"Ahem." Someone was clearing their throat, Jude and Tommy just ignored it and kept kissing each other. "Excuse me." Tommy and Jude jumped at the familiar voice coming from the door, they slowly turned their heads with embarrassed expressions on their faces' to find Darius. 'I knew I should have locked the door' Tommy thought to himself. "D this is not wh-"Tommy was saying until Darius cut him off. "I don't want to hear, but would you guys mind saving your love fest for later and get back to work, I know that you're both excited to see each other but this is a place of business, my place of business and I would rather not have my best producer and my best artist making out instead of making music. I'm not paying you guys to have sex in my studio, now back to work I want something new on my desk tomorrow morning at 9am sharp." With that Darius left and left Jude and Tommy looking at each other in amazement. They had expected Darius to freak out at them crossing the thin line between the producer/artist relationship and for doing anything other than working with someone with a 4 year age difference. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming, you're really back right, and D just said all that?" Jude said a little confused with what just happened. "It's real girl, I'm back and D just said all that, don't worry I'm confused too, so no you're not dreaming big eyes." Tommy said. Jude smiled, she loved it when Tommy called her 'big eyes'.

Jude went into her bag and grabbed her notebook, she was inspired and wanted to get it on paper before she lost the song floating in her head. 2 hours later she had finished and started to record her latest song 'Just the Beginning'.

_Chase that dream_

_Down the highway_

_Don't care when_

_It's going my way_

_The sky on top_

_The rain behind me_

_There's no looking back_

_I want you to need me _

_Like I need you_

_Never thought I'd find _

_Something so pure_

_We thought we'd be somewhere else_

_We started a long time ago _

_we thought we'd be anywhere else_

_Don't think that it's over_

_I know that the world belongs to us_

_And it's just the beginning_

_My heart raced_

_A mile a minute_

_So days get lost_

_And then you're in it_

_Hold my hand_

_Lets just chill a bit_

_See what lies ahead_

_You are the mirror _

_I see myself in _

_Never thought I'd find_

_So much within_

_We thought we'd be somewhere else_

_We started a long time ago _

_we thought we'd be anywhere else_

_We thought we'd be somewhere else_

_We started a long time ago _

_we thought we'd be anywhere else_

_Don't think that it's over_

_I know that the world belongs to us_

_And it's just the beginning_

After Jude finished singing she turned her attention back to Tommy, "So what do you think?………..Tommy?………..TOMMY!!"

Tommy jumped a little, "What?"

Jude giggled, "I was asking you what you thought about my song."

"Oh, it was amazing, wonderful, beautiful, just like you." Tommy said with a smile, Jude blushed a little.

"I think we're done here for today, you can go home if you want." Tommy said.

"Only if you come with me" Jude replied with a playful grin, Tommy could see the desire in her eyes.

"Definitely," Tommy said "But how about we go to my house instead?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because then we wont have you father, or your sister and Kwest disturbing us."

"Oh yeah, good thinking Quincy." Jude said with a sly smile.

at Tommy's house, in his bedroom after they you know what, I'm sorry, its really had to write that especially when you're a virgin

Tommy was staring into Jude's eye's for what seemed like forever until Jude broke the silence. "Thank you Tommy." Jude whispered to him.

"For what?" Tommy questioned.

"For this, for being with me, for coming back, for everything."

"Jude, you know I'd give anything to be with you." Tommy gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before getting up, putting his boxers on and leaving the bedroom, but not before reassuring Jude that he would be right back.

Tommy walked into his at home studio and grabbed a guitar then headed back into his bedroom to find Jude in his t-shirt. He smiled at the sight of her in his clothes and in his bed. 'Now this is a sight I could get used.'

"Hey babe." Tommy said still smiling thinking about how sexy Jude looked in his clothes on his bed, in his room, in his house. The 'his' didn't sound right to him, he wanted it to be 'ours', his and Jude's bed, their room, their house.

"Hey, I thought you'd be longer, what's with the guitar?" Jude asked.

"I told you I would be right back and I got the guitar because I wanted to show you something, well, sing you something that I wrote for you."

"Awe Tommy that is so sweet but, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion necessary, I just wanted to sing you something, its my way of telling you how I feel."

Tommy started playing the guitar and sang.

(The song is called "Baby, I love your way" by Peter Frampton)

_Shadows grow so long before my eyes,  
and they're moving across the page  
Suddenly the day turns into night,  
Far away, from the city_

Don't Hesitate,  
'Cause your love won't wait  
Ooh baby I love your way,  
I Wanna tell you I love your way,  
I Wanna be with you night and day

Moon appears to shine, and light the sky,  
With the help, of some fireflys  
I Wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine,  
I Can see them, under the pine

But Don't hesitate,  
'cause your love won't wait  
Ooh baby I love your way,  
I Wanna tell you I love your way,  
I Wanna be with you night and day

Well don't, don't hesitate,  
'Cause your love, won't wait,

I Can see the sunset in your eyes,  
Brown and grey, and blue besides  
clouds are stalking islands in the sun,  
i wish i could buy one, out of season,

But don't hesitate,  
'Cause your love won't wait,  
Ooh baby i love your way,  
I wanna tell you i love you way,  
I Wanna be with you night and day  
Ooh baby i love your way

"Tommy, I have ever told you I love you, cause I do, with my whole heart." Jude said crying. Tommy gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you too Jude, more than anything in this world."

That night they feel asleep in each others warm embrace.

**11 months later**

**AT G MAJOR**

Jude and Tommy walked into G Major hand in hand, both smiling like they won the jackpot. They walked up to the front desk to talk to Sadie.

"Hey Sades, how's the wedding planning going?" Jude asked Sadie hoping to god that Sadie wouldn't ask her to help, she looked stressed and Jude didn't want to get involved.

"Hey Jude, Tommy, its hell, harder than I thought. I just got back from trying on wedding dress, which by the way you were supposed to be there for," Sadie said to Jude with a death glare for not showing up to the dress shop. "And the dress that I asked for was completely wrong! The beading was different, and the colour was an off white! OFF WHITE!! AND THEY HAD THE WRONG SIZE!! Now I have to go find a new dress at a new place cause those people cant seem to get anything right and you're coming with me next time missy! You're my maid of honour, not my 'maid of I'll show up when I feel like it!'"

Tommy could tell that Sadie was having a hard time and was completely stressed out but he didn't want to get his head bitten off like Jude just had so he tried to sneak away un-noticed but Jude saw and gave him pleading eyes begging him not to leave her alone. So Tommy did what any great boyfriend would do, he saved her.

"Hey Sadie, I know that you're really stressed and need to talk to Jude, but I really need her to record right now, Darius wants a new song by 5 and it's 1:30 so we really need to get to work."

"Oh, Okay, well Jude we need to talk later about your dress and I really need your help planning this wedding so I'll talk to you at home." Sadie said as Jude and Tommy walked into Studio A.

"Okay I love you for saving me but do we really have to give D a song in 4 and a half hours!! We'll never get done I don't have any songs well need to write one then record it and mix it and we'll never be done by 5!! Jeez Tommy why didn't we come in sooner if we had all this to get done!!"

"Relax girl, I only said that to get Sadie out of your hair, we don't have to record anything, just write a couple of songs. Oh and your welcome."

"Oh thank god" Jude sighed with relief. "You had me worried, and thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before telling him that they better get to work.

6 Hours later they had written 3 new songs and laid down the tracks for 1, then finally decided to go home.

In The Car

"So 'Big Eyes' what do you want for dinner? We could always stop and get some Chinese."

"Yeah that sounds great, Chinese sounds great." Jude smiled at Tommy, while he gazed admiringly at her.

**Tommy's House**

They sat cuddled up to each other in front of the t.v. watching 'Knocked Up' and eating their Chinese food for about 2 hours before they started a heated make out session on Tommy's couch which quickly lead to more than just kissing. After about 2 hours they went up to Tommy's bedroom to go to sleep.

The next morning Tommy awoke to see that the magnificent woman that he fell asleep next to last night was no longer in his bed. As he rose from the bed he heard the shower running and decided that he would join her. He walked into the bathroom, rid himself of his boxers and got into the shower with a surprised Jude. She smiled at the sight of him. "What are you doing in here Quincy?" She asked, not really caring about the answer she was just happy she was with him. "Saving water." He stated simply before giving her a long sensual kiss. "Well I'm glad you though of that, we should save water more often if this is what I get for it." Jude said before going into another kiss, her wet body wrapped in Tommy's arms. "Mmmmm, yup we defiantly should save water more often." Tommy moaned.

After their shower Tommy and Jude were in the kitchen and Jude watched Tommy make her breakfast. "So what are you doing today? We don't have to go into the studio today." Tommy asked Jude while scrambling some eggs. "I promised Sadie that I would go with her cake tasting and dress shopping today to make up for missing out yesterday. It's my duty as maid-of-honour you know." Jude said the last part with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. They ate breakfast in silence. "Alright babe, I gotta go meet Sadie now, thank you for breakfast it was great." Jude gave Tommy a quick kiss before she left to meet Sadie at the cake place.

**With Sadie Jude's POV**

"Hey 'Sexy Sadie.'" I said while walking up to meet Sadie, I figured that I would try and lighten the mood a bit. I DEFINATIVELY did not want a repeat of what happened yesterday at G Major.

"Hey Jude!" Sadie exclaimed a little too excitingly, hmm I wonder what got her into such a cheery mood today, whatever it was I hope it lasts, the last thing I need is a bitchy sister, and getting stuck with her all day long. "I have the BEST news to tell you!!" Sadie was squealing now, a little too loud for 9 in the morning on a Saturday if you ask me. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE AN AUNT! I'M PREGANT!" "Wow Sadie that's great!" I exclaimed. I was caught a little off guard. Sadie a mom, it's not like I wasn't expecting this, Sadie always dreamed about getting married and having kids, but I never thought that it would happen so soon. Don't get me wrong I'm extremely happy for her and Kwest, I think I'm just a little surprised. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't positive I was and I wanted to be sure before I got my hopes up and told anyone."

"Does Kwest know, have you told him yet? How did he react! OMG I'm going to be an aunt, there's going to be little Kwadie's running around! AHH I'm so happy for you Sades!"

"Thanks! Me too, and yes Kwest knows I told him last night, he's at Tommy's right now telling him the good news and asking if he wanted to be our little angels Godfather. Speaking of Godparents, would you do us the honour of not only being our baby's aunt but also Godmother. You're the only person I would trust my child with other than Kwest of course if the unspeakable happened."

"Really Sadie! I'd be honoured, of course I would loved to be your angels godmother, you have no idea how much this means to me thank you so much Sades. And same goes for you if I were to ever become pregnant." I replied exactly. I couldn't believe that my big sister was going to be a mom, it was so unreal but I was so happy for them. After a LONG day of helping Sadie with cake tasting and dress shopping, she had finally found the ones she wanted. For her dress she got a beautiful Victorian inspired dress, with a sweetheart neck line, with a lace bodice, a dusty pink ribbon beneath her bust line, and was made with a raw silk material. It was a mermaid type dress that flowed around her calf's and look very elegant but breath taking at the same time. For her cake she decided on a three tier, white cake with sugar orchids cascading down the side. Later we went to do a little shopping for Sadie's bundle of joy. That kid is going to be SO spoiled with Tommy and I as it's aunt and uncle, not to mention godparents. 12 onesies, 9 pairs of shoes, 2 birthing blankets in pink and blue, one play pen, and 1 crib later we met up with Tommy and Kwest at 'Ten' a restaurant in Port Credit, a harbour front town 20 minutes outside of Toronto.

**At Ten Still Jude's POV**

Sadie and I walked into Ten and sat down at the table with Tommy and Kwest. Tommy greeted me with a kiss and pulled out my chair for me.

"Hello girls." Tommy greeted us.

"Hey Ladies, how was shopping? Sadie, did you tell her yet?" Kwest asked.

"Yeah I told her and she said yes!" Sadie squealed.

"Really! Thanks Jude, you have no idea how much it means to us to have you in our child's life."

"Hey it was my pleasure, I just can't believe that you guys would want me to be your child's godparent." I replied, I really couldn't believe that Sadie and Kwest wanted me to be their child's godparent. I was so incredibly grateful that they asked me. The rest of dinner was spent with talk about Sadie and Kwest's wedding and their baby, as well as Tommy and my plans for the future which was somewhat non-existent. We had never really talked about our future together before, we were just together, nothing long term was ever discussed. It had made me think, were we together for real, because we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together, or were we just together for now. That night when we got to Tommy's place, I decided to bring it up, I couldn't just stay in a relationship with Tommy if he wasn't in it for the long run.

**At Tommy's**

While Tommy and I were getting ready for bed that night I decided that now would be as good a time as ever, especially considering there would never be a good time to bring it up.

"Tommy can I ask you a question."

"Yeah babe, anything."

"Well first you have to promise not to get mad." I knew that this kind of thing might upset Tommy and I wanted him to promise me that it wouldn't happen.

"Okay, but why do I have a feeling I might regret promising you that."

"Cause you might but I have to get this out, and there will never be a good time, so I figured why not do it sooner rather than later…….Tommy, what is this?"

"What is what Jude?"

"This, our relationship, if you can call it that, I mean we never go out to dinner unless we're with Sadie and Kwest, we never go out on dates, we just stay here and order in. Are we together forever, like Sadie and Kwest," by now I was crying and could barely get my words out. "Or… are we…..just….. spending time…. together, until…. we….. find someone….. else?"

"Jude, don't say that, of course we are together, why on earth would you think anything like that, is that what you want, because I know that's not what I want. I want us to be together forever Jude, because I love you and I could never give you up. Please, don't cry, you mean to much to mean and every time I see you cry it breaks my heart."

"I…want us…to…be together…..I just thought….maybe y-yo-you…didn't." I tried to get out between sobs.

"Jude I want to be with you, more than anything in this world, I've never felt this way before, not for anyone but you, and I never want to let you go. I want all of you, with me forever." Tommy was crying as well and I could see the love in his eyes and I knew that he meant everything he said. Him crying was proof enough because Tom Quincy never cried, for anything, and now he was, for me, to prove that he really does love me with everything he has. I suddenly regretted ever doubting that he truly loved me and wanted anything less than what we have, event if it was only for a moment.


End file.
